


Unlikely Alliance

by BrokenBones (Hikarinimichitasora)



Series: One Shots and Writing Prompts [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mirror Universe, allusions to rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/pseuds/BrokenBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s completely and utterly fucked up, but McCoy doesn’t know any other way he’s going to survive the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT!! Mirrorverse Pretend!Boyfriends McKirk

It’s completely and utterly fucked up, but McCoy doesn’t know any other way he’s going to survive the Academy. James Kirk has claimed him, like a piece of meat, and he’s not in any position to fight for his freedom on it.

He’s now sat opposite Kirk, alone in Kirk’s room, wondering what the hell he’s going to have to do. He’s prepared himself for this eventuality, knew he was probably going to have to suck someone’s dick to get himself through this godforsaken programme, but he didn’t think it would be someone as high profile as Kirk, or as sadistic.

Kirk is smirking, watching him with narrowed eyes. He tries not to bely any sense of nervousness, wiping his hands on his pants leg as his palms start to sweat.

"Oh relax, Bones, I’m not going to rape you," Kirk says finally, getting to his feet and stretching. Bones scowls at him.

"What?" he asks. Kirk raises an eyebrow.

"You sound disappointed," he commented. McCoy shakes his head fiercely.

"Look, I need allies that aren’t going to try to kill me. And allies that can patch me up when someone  _does_  try to kill me. If you can convince everyone we’re fucking, they’re going to leave you alone, and  _I_  get the best doctor in the business on my side come promotion season,” Jim reasons. McCoy folds his arms. A business transaction?

"Why would you pretend to fuck me? Not like you couldn’t just take it if you wanted it," McCoy points out. Kirk smirks again, slow and lazy like a shark.

"Because I want loyalty, Bones," he says, leaning in. McCoy feels his pulse quicken, though he’s not sure if it’s completely fear. He keeps his head up though, even as Kirk invades his personal space. "And if I inspire it, hey, maybe you’ll come to my bed of your own accord."

Bones scoffs and folds his arms. Kirk leans back, his point clearly having been made.

"So we pretend to fuck and we both get something out of it. I can live with that," Bones replies. Kirk smiles and smiles and smiles.

"Just let me know if you ever want to stop pretending," he says as he leaves the room. McCoy huffs, thinking there’s no way he’ll ever lust after someone as malicious and conniving as Kirk.

Three weeks later, he’s groaning in Kirk’s bed, spine arched and dick hard, and ‘pretend’ is just a word he uses to justify it to himself.


End file.
